


Forever

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally gets what he's wanted for years. (Set during the ending of Doctor Who: Series 3, Episode 3: Gridlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

It was a white light, just like people said, except you didn’t walk into it.

In fact, it was all around him.

Engulfing him the moment he closed his eyes, seeing his old friend for the last time.

He had been waiting for this day for so very long, hoping it was soon.

After 5 billion years of seeing space, fighting aliens, saving Earth and becoming the Face of Boe, Captain Jack Harkness had had enough and now was getting what he wished for.

But then, the lights around him started dimming and he panicked in his mind, thinking he was going back to the living again after so long of doing so before when actually, it was quite the opposite.

 

He woke up on a desk....his desk.

 

Looking around him, he saw he was in the old Torchwood Three base, more in fact in his office and his old body, the way it was before.

Standing up, he carefully examined himself, finding nothing had changed except his old body had morphed back to what it was before he turned 3 billion years old. He was wearing his blue shirt, red suspenders and black pants, complete with vortex manipulator and sonic pistol at his side.

Looking into one of the many windows his office was made of, he saw his reflection. His face was back to normal, all blue eyes, cheeky grin, sharp cheekbones and dark brown hair, no longer a head in a jar with giant lips and a deeper voice.

He looked around at his office as well. Every knick knack was in it’s place, his great coat hung on it’s regular perch near the door on the coat hanger.

 

“Oi! What’s this swill! I never did anything to you!”

 

That voice made Jack jump, looking around. That was Owen’s voice,it couldn’t be...

Looking outside of the windows, he saw the former medic in the autopsy bay as usual, complaining about the coffee. His eyes teared up at the sight. He had missed the sod, even if he was grumpy all the time. He looked fine, no longer a dead man walking.

Next, he saw Tosh, beautiful, wonderful Tosh. She had laid a hand on Owen’s arm and was whispering something to him. She looked like she hadn’t even been hit by the gun that killed her.

Gwen was off to the side with Rhys, snogging like there was no tomorrow. He chuckled quietly at that. Honestly, if Rhys had it his way, they would have 20 kids instead of two.

 

As he looked around at his friends, his heart ached as one person was missing.

“Looking for me? You aren’t gonna find me down there with that lot.”

 

Whirling around, Jack couldn’t hold the tears he had in his eyes as he saw the picture in front of him.

 

There he was, in a suit as always, but to his old eyes, he looked beautiful. His blue eyes were sparkling, his black hair gelled up and a smile on his face. “Are you alright sir?”

Jack lunged out, holding him close, weeping as he fought to contain himself. He felt the man’s arms wrap around him, holding him, helping him fight through the storm.

“Please God, don’t let me wake up.” He heard his own voice whisper, crackled and deep, a strange sound to his ears.

“Shh, Jack.” His sweet voice sounded, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “This isn’t a dream this time.”

Jack crashed his lips against the others, pulling him close again, aching to feel him, to love him again.

 

“I missed you Jack.” The voice whispered. “Never leave me again.”

“What did I tell you? Forever, Ianto, I’ll be with you forever.”


End file.
